


A Word and A Jest

by chiarashi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sirius is a good bro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarashi/pseuds/chiarashi
Summary: 黑兄弟年上，原作向结局魔改HE





	A Word and A Jest

（一）  
“为什么我不能和西里斯结婚？”  
“妈妈嫁给爸爸以前也姓布莱克！”  
西里斯知道他不能跟雷古勒斯结婚，不过他也解释不清为什么，所有他知道的理由在三岁的雷古勒斯听来都是不值一提的借口。  
“为什么不能呢？”  
“我才不想和你结婚，要是你一直这么吵的话。”  
雷古勒斯马上闭嘴了。

（二）  
雷古勒斯刚上一年级的时候，西里斯带他去看那面神奇的镜子，不过他没有发现有任何的神奇之处。  
“真的没有？只能看到我们两个站在镜子前面？”  
“是啊。就像家里的镜子一样，不过这个不会威胁我邋里邋遢就去告诉妈妈。”雷古勒斯转过头看他的哥哥，镜子里的雷古勒斯也同时转头，镜子里的西里斯和镜子外面一样的在皱眉头：“真奇怪，我们每个人看到的都不一样——虽然不知道为什么——为什么你什么都看不到？”  
镜子的魔力在雷古勒斯身上似乎完全无效，他们离开的时候，雷古勒斯最后回头望去，镜子依然平淡无奇的映出兄弟二人的背影。

（三）  
雷古勒斯坐在西里斯的床边，看着西里斯挥舞魔杖，把东西随便堆进箱子里。  
他想问他要去哪里——应该是波特家，他会不会真的不打算再回来——是的，他会不会带他走——当然不会，但是他一句都没能问出口。  
他已经不知道该怎样像从前那样直接的抛出他的疑问，今年以来他们说过的话不知道有没有多过以前一周的分量。  
西里斯随手把魔杖扔在桌子上，在雷古勒斯旁边坐了下来：“等天亮了我就去詹姆家，暑假结束后直接去学校，明年毕业以后我会找个地方自己住。”  
“嗯。”雷古勒斯盯着自己的膝盖。  
“听着，等你十七岁——等你成年了——我就带你走——你想跟我走吗？”  
“嗯。”雷古勒斯轻轻的点了点头，但是西里斯已经开始亲吻他的嘴唇，似乎没有看到。  
离西里斯毕业还有两年。  
离雷古勒斯十七岁还有两年。  
离雷古勒斯十六岁只有一年。

（四）  
西里斯开始解开他的袍子时，雷古勒斯仍然因为刚才的热吻在喘息，却突然因为不自然的安静窒息了。  
西里斯目光冰冷的盯着他手臂上的黑魔标记。  
雷古勒斯无法抑制的颤抖了一下，手臂仿佛被钉在了那里，没办法在西里斯的注视下缩回来。  
在仿佛被冻结的沉默中，雷古勒斯用发抖的手指去够滑落到地上的袍子，却被眼中仍然燃烧着怒火的西里斯狠狠的拖了回来，继续啃咬他的脖子。  
为什么西里斯没有马上用魔杖指着他叫他滚开？雷古勒斯在越来越粗暴的动作中啜泣着，眼前一片黑暗。  
雷古勒斯醒来的时候，西里斯已经不知所踪，壁炉里的火已经熄了，但是一个挂在他脖子上的东西烧得他的喉咙好像快要着火。  
他当然知道那是什么：西里斯从小就带在脖子上的、布莱克家族继承人的证明。西里斯离开家的那一天忘记了摘下来，现在西里斯终于把它还回来了。  
西里斯彻底抛弃了布莱克家族。  
西里斯彻底抛弃了他。  
雷古勒斯在黑暗和冰冷中默默的流着泪，手臂上的黑魔标记和颈上的挂坠刺痛着，他心里的一部分好像在慢慢的死去。

（五）  
雷古勒斯再无法正视也西里斯的目光。半年后，西里斯毕业了，他终于不用再每天用餐的时候刻意背对格兰芬多的餐桌。  
在他十七岁生日的第二天，雷古勒斯好像最终不堪忍受母亲的唠叨，把卧室墙上的兄弟合影都取了下去，换上了斯莱特林魁地奇队的照片。他只是不敢与照片的西里斯眼神相遇，他没有立场责备西里斯没来带他走：那个他没有勇气摘掉也没有勇气留着的挂坠时时提醒着他。  
雷古勒斯觉得五脏六腑都要被烧尽。  
他看到自己刚入学时西里斯毫不犹豫的用魔杖指着每一个想“带坏”他的斯莱特林，西里斯带着他偷偷去看每一个他刚发现的神秘房间和秘密通道。  
他看到偶然再次看到魔镜的七年级的自己，看到和西里斯在一起的镜像马上落荒而逃。  
他看到西里斯亲吻爱抚着他，西里斯对他说我带你走。  
他伸出颤抖的手抓住挂坠，想要把它扯下来。  
这时一双双黏腻的手抓住他的头发和手臂，把他拖入冰冷的湖底。

（六）  
雷古勒斯醒来的时候，身体从里到外的每一寸都在痛，那种冰凉的黏糊糊的恶心感觉还残留不去。西里斯坐在他的床前，遥远得像幻像一样。雷古勒斯从来没见过他这么可怕的样子，从前西里斯被父母责打的时候，他眼中的高傲也没有褪过。  
“梅林啊，你终于醒了。”甚至他的声音听起来也已经筋疲力尽了，“你一直昏迷着，呻吟，说胡话，刚才突然安静了，我还以为——我——”他说不下去了。  
“西里斯……”雷古勒斯艰难的出声，不过现在他似乎只能发出难听的嘶嘶声。  
“好了，什么也别问——我知道你有一大堆问题想问——你在哪里，你为什么会在这里啊——我会跟你解释的，等你好一点以后，我也想知道你怎么把自己折腾成这样。你要先把这些魔药喝下去，然后休息。”西里斯指了指床头放着的一排杯子，短促的笑了一声，“现在不需要我给你灌了，这三天来我给你灌下去的已经是这个的好几倍了。”  
雷古勒斯看着西里斯端起魔药，心里默默的回应：我一点也不在乎现在自己在哪里。  
他在西里斯身边。  
“快睡吧，你这个调皮的孩子。”西里斯收拾好杯子，在雷古勒斯身边躺下，胳膊环住他的腰，“我想我也需要睡一下，我会搂着你的。”  
雷古勒斯告诉西里斯山洞里发生的事情时，西里斯看起来后怕的要死：“你从来没使劲握住过那个坠子吗？”  
“没有。”雷古勒斯还不准备告诉西里斯挂坠带给他那种好像一碰就会被烫伤一样的畏惧。  
“那是个门钥匙。”西里斯叹气，“如果你使劲握住的话，它就会把你带到我身边。”  
雷古勒斯觉得嗓子被堵住了，眼泪也要流下来。“为什么是挂坠……”  
“为了不被妈妈和伏地魔怀疑，我还能找到什么比这个更安全的东西放在你身上？”西里斯看着他，苦涩的笑了，“你以为为什么我要把它留在我身边一年多，我想了各种方法来改造它，等你身上的踪丝一消失，它就会变成门钥匙——就算你——我还是想带你走……”  
“你从小到大都这么霸道……”雷古勒斯的眼泪真的流下来了。

（七）  
西里斯和卢平喝干杯底最后一滴火焰威士忌的时候，去后院玩魁地奇的雷古勒斯和泰迪回来了，两个人笑的很开心，不过看起来都冷的够呛。  
回过头来的西里斯也被他们俩的笑容感染了，高兴的伸出双手：“泰迪，过来。”  
泰迪笑着跑过去——跑过西里斯，爬上了他爸爸的膝盖：“爸爸，雷古勒斯好厉害。”  
雷古勒斯和卢平纵声大笑，西里斯看起来深受打击，不过他马上重振旗鼓，又一次伸出双手：“雷古勒斯，过来。”  
仍然站在起居室门口的雷古勒斯听到他的呼唤，一秒也没有犹豫的跑向西里斯，然后泰然自若的爬上他的膝盖，学着泰迪的动作攀上西里斯的脖子，西里斯环住他的腰，迅速吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
坐在一边的卢平好像完全不以为意。  
晚餐的甜点端上来时，西里斯提起了之前被打断的话题：“莱姆斯，你真的不考虑留宿吗？你们可以住雷古勒斯的房间。”看到卢平抬起一边的眉毛，西里斯补充说，“雷古勒斯搬到我的房间来，我不介意，我想雷古勒斯应该也不会介意跟我挤。”他瞥了一眼正在吃自己那份糖浆水果馅饼的雷古勒斯，“反正，雷古勒斯三岁时的愿望就是嫁给我。”  
“我真的说过那些话吗？”枕在西里斯肩膀上的雷古勒斯声音听起来满是怀疑，“我完全不记得。”  
“那是因为你太小了记不住。真的说过！”  
“是吗？”  
“是啊，不过那时候我一点都不想跟你结婚。”  
“为什么！？”  
“大概……觉得不需要吧，我总觉得你一直都会在我旁边，你看，我们从小就在一起，没有分开过……”  
“可是我小时候总觉得你会离开我，觉得我们会分开。”  
西里斯想反驳说他到底为什么会产生这种愚蠢的错觉，却说不出口：年幼的雷古勒斯的担心的确发生了，不止一次。  
过了很久，他才轻声道：“再不会了。”西里斯抚摸着雷古勒斯的头发，感到雷古勒斯温热的呼吸划过他的皮肤，用几不可闻的声音回答他：“我也是。”

END


End file.
